Systems may have physically varying mechanisms that may operate differently over time. For example, systems may be cycled through large temperature ranges and experience significantly varying plant (mechanism) characteristics. Mechanisms may wear with use, which may change friction and viscosity characteristics, for example. Mechanisms may also have components that reduce performance using traditional controls techniques. In these situations, it may be difficult for a user to compensate for the variability in the system for reliable operation.